Utilisateur:TalysAlankil/Solution Re:Coded/Partie 1
Eh bien, nous y voilà. Lancez le jeu, admirez la cinématique de début au son, une fois de plus, de Simple and Clean - PlanitB Remix, qui montre un récapitulatif des deux premiers KH, avec des flash subliminaux montrant Terra, Aqua et Ventus. Comme ces images sont tirées de la fin de Birth by Sleep, et comme je n'assumerai pas que vous l'avez fini, je ne vous dirai pas de quoi il retourne exactement, mais sachez que la fin de ce jeu-ci renvoie au deux jeux précédents, à savoir Birth by Sleep et 358/2 Days, donc vous avez intérêt à connaître au moins partiellement le scénario de ces jeux. D'ailleurs, ce jeu en général fait des références à tous les jeux de la série jusque-là, donc vous aurez malgré tout intérêt à connaître le scénario. Bref. L'initialisation du cybermonde Une fois l'introduction terminée, nous commençons l'histoire, avec Jiminy Criquet rappelant que son journal des premières aventures de Sora est effacé, avec un seul message : "Remercier Naminé". Je vous renvoie au scénario de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories pour savoir ce que cela signifie. Toutefois, Jiminy découvre un nouveau message au fond du journal : "Leurs souffrances prendront fin lorsque vous reviendrez" (je paraphrase puisque je n'arrive jamais à retenir le message en français ^_^'). Pour tenter d'en découvrir l'origine, puisque Jiminy est sûr de ne pas l'avoir écrit et que cette fois il n'a pas dormi pendant un an, lui, Mickey, Donald et Dingo décident de digitaliser le journal pour demander l'aide d'un de ses habitants : Sora ! Vous prenez alors le contrôle de Digital-Sora au Palier de l'Éveil, dans le but d'initialiser les paramètres de Sora ; et en tant que joueur, recevoir un tutoriel. Vous devez d'abord vous déplacer comme le jeu vous l'ordonne, puis choisir parmi l'Epée, le Sceptre et le Bouclier des Rêves celui que vous voulez, et celui que vous rejetez, comme dans le premier épisode de Kingdom Hearts. Il semblerait que ce choix n'ait aucune conséquence, mais je dois vérifier. Une fois cela fait, un inconnu encapuchonné apparaît ; suivez-le pour arriver à un nouveau palier. Ici, vos premiers Sans-cœurs apparaissent. Eliminez les trois vagues ; la dernière sera particulièrement longue. Après cela, vous recevez une Fiche Level up, votre première fiche pour la Matrix état. Ouvrez le menu pour placer la fiche, et recevoir quelques explications sur la Matrix en question. J'ai déjà résumé son fonctionnement sur la page d'accueil de la solution, et de plus amples informations vous attendent à la page consacrée. Tant que j'y suis — vous pouvez consulter la page consacrée à la Section de la Matrix état que vous avez débloquée. A partir de maintenant, je mettrai, à chaque fois que vous débloquez une section de la Matrix état, un lien vers la page de la nouvelle section, afin que vous puissiez immédiatement la consulter. Donc, équipez la fiche Level Up dans la matrix état pour débloquer la compétence Roulade, une compétence d'esquive vitale que vous devriez laisser active. Marchez ensuite sur le point de sauvegarde pour une explication de leurs fonctionnement. L'option "Menu principal" a le même effet que le bouton Start (ouvrir le menu), "Ecran titre" quitte la partie pour… revenir à l'écran-titre, et "Sauvegarder"… Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de vous l'expliquer. Une porte apparaît ensuite ; examinez-la en vous approchant et appuyant sur A pour quitter le Palier de l'Eveil. Les Îles du Destin x150px A partir de maintenant, je vais devoir vous indiquer les directions ; j'essaierai un maximum de rester clair en utilisant les directions "nord", "sud", "ouest" et "est" qui se référent à la carte affichée sur l'écran tactile de la DS. Votre premier monde sera naturellement les Îles du Destin, puisque vous suivez les enregistrements du voyage de Sora par Jiminy. Avancez pour parler à Selphie, qui vous introduit les bugs-blocs : de gros blocs rouges étrange qui n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde. Vous devez enquêter sur leur origine. Notez que vous pouvez les détruire à coups de Keyblade, pour collecter de Munnies ou orbes de HP. Continuez vers l'ouest, sur la plage, pour trouver Wakka. Il vous montre un bug bizarre, marqué d'une étoile grise. Quand vous reprenez le contrôle, vous voyez ce bloc en hauteur, sur des blocs acier (des bugs gris que vous ne pouvez détruire). Pour sauter, appuyez sur B, ou, si vous n'avez pas modifié les options, avancez simplement vers un rebord pour que Sora saute automatiquement. Dans le bloc, un bloc prime rare (que j'appellerai parfois bloc rare ou prime rare pour faire court), vous trouvez HP +2. Equipez donc votre fichez HP +2 pour débloquer la compétence Scan, affichant les HP des ennemis, puis continuez. Notez que Scan ne peut pas être désactivé, mais franchement, à quoi ça vous servirait ? Parlez à nouveau à Wakka, qui vous explique que Tidus pense avoir trouvé quelque chose au sujet des bugs. Avant d'aller le voir, partez au nord-ouest. En grimpant à la contruction vers l'ouest, vous trouvez un bloc rose marqué d'une étoile jaune ; ce sont les blocs-primes, qui contiennent des récompenses et parfois des objets. Redescendez de la structure et montez à l'autre structure en bois autour d'un arbre pour trouver un bloc prime et un deuxième bloc rare contenant une fiche neutre. Une fois que vous en avez fini, retournez près de Wakka, et partez vers l'est où vous trouvez une cabane ; montez dessus en vous aidant du bloc acier. Debug ! Sora aperçoit un mystérieux homme en noir. Il décide de le suivre, mais le voit disparaître en passant à travers une porte. Aussitôt, des cubes colorés envahissent les côtés de l'écran tandis que la musique change : vous entrez en mode Debug. Sur la carte de l'écran tactile, un sonar vous indique la proximité de la source des bugs : plus il clignote vite et plus vous êtes proche. La couleur des blocs sur le côté de l'écran est aussi là pour vous aider ; tout cela est expliqué sur la page d'accueil de la solution. Dans le cas présent, il suffit d'examiner la porte par laquelle l'inconnu est passé pour trouvé la cyber-fissure et cesser le mode Debug. Acceptez ensuite de passer dans la cyber-fissure. Cyber-fissure des Îles du Destin 5 objets à obtenir : Chaîne Raid (90 SP), Puissance +1 (70 SP), Magie +1 (70 SP), Défense +1 (70 SP), Fiche neutre (30 SP) Bienvenue dans une zone informatisée ! Ces zones représentent apparemment le cœur du programme composant le Cybermonde. Vous aurez plusieurs paliers à traverser, dans lesquels se trouvent des Sans-cœurs. Parmi ces sans-cœurs, certains sont "buggés" : ils sont entièrement noirs et entourés de carrés translucides colorés (du même genre que les carrés apparaissant autour de votre écran en Mode Debug). Le nombre d'ennemis buggés est indiqué dans le bas de l'écran ; une fois tous vaincus, la salle est débuggée et passe du rouge au bleu. En l'occurence, vous trouvez devant vous une fosse contenant 3 Ombres buggées à vaincre. Une fois la salle débuggée, un Link apparaît, qui vous permet d'accéder au palier supérieur. Avant de l'emprunter, faites le tour de la pièce pour détruire les blocs-primes contenant de System Points (SP) ; ceux-ci servent de "monnaie" dans les cyber-fissures. A la fin de chaque cyber-fissure, vous devez dépenser vos SP pour obtenir des récompenses. Un certain nombre sont des objets uniques que je liste en début de section ; il y a ensuite un ou deux objets plus ou moins aléatoires que vous pouvez acheter à chaque passage. Quand vous avez acquis ce que vous désirez, vous pouvez convertir vos SP restants soit en expérience, soit en Munnies. Passez donc au palier suivant, à présent. Là, vous trouvez 16 Ombres qu'il faut toutes éliminer (même si, pour une raison que j'ignore, toutes n'ont pas l'aspect buggé) pour faire apparaître le Terminal ; en apparence c'est comme un Link, la seule différence est qu'il sert de sortie à la zone informatisée. Une fois encore, prenez les blocs-primes avant de partir. Un écran pour dépenser les SP apparaît alors ; je conseille d'acheter un maximum de fiches pour remplir la Matrix Etat — y compris la Fiche neutre, qui ne rapporte aucun bonus mais permet d'accéder plus rapidement à des Unités centrales ou des compétences. De retour sur les Îles du Destin. A votre retour, vous remarquez que le débug de la cyber-fissure a permis de recréer un pont. Traversez-le pour enfin rencontrer Tidus ; celui-ci dit qu'il a des informations sur les bugs et l'homme encapuchonné ; mais ne les donnera qu'au terme d'un combat. Tidus possède quelques bonnes techniques d'attaques. Utilisez la Roulade à profusion pour esquiver ses coups, passer derrière lui et riposter. Une fois que vous l'avez vaincu, vous recevez une Potion, et Tidus vous dit qu'il a vu l'homme mystérieux entrer dans la Cachette secrète, une grotte près d'un petit lac au nord d'ici. Prenez le bloc rare à côté de Tidus contenant le sort [[Brasier|'Brasier']], puis entrez dans la cave pour trouver l'homme, qui vous dit quelques mots mystérieux avant de disparaître. Sora trouve aussi une Serrure, qu'il ouvre… Dans la Serrure Vous atterrissez alors sur l'île le soir où elle a été engloutie par les Ténèbres, et un ennemi se dresse devant vous. Votre victoire ne met pas fin au combat… Les bugs apparaissent et prennent le contrôle du Darkside. A l'issue de ce combat, Sora est englouti dans les Ténèbres, juste comme il devait dans l'histoire réelle de KH. Jiminy pert sa trace momentanément, mais dans le même temps, apparaît un nouveau message ("d'autres tourments doivent être apaisés") ainsi qu'une vidéo étrange montrant Riku et un individu encapuchonné (allez, ce spoiler-là date de KH, je peux me permettre de le révéler : il s'agit d'Ansem, le chercheur des Ténèbres). Après cela, Jiminy retrouve la trace de Sora, et l'aventure reprend là où on l'a laissée : au moment où Sora arrive dans la Ville de Traverse. Et il est temps pour moi de passer à la page suivante !